Camping with Vampires
by Vampire2016
Summary: AU: Stefan and Elena decided that everyone needs a littleb break. So everyone goes camping. even if against there own will. Bamon, Stelena, Mage and Matt.
1. How did I?

**AN: I just can't get the idea of cmaping out of my head, so i wrote this Fanfiction about camping.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the vampire diaries**

* * *

Camping with Vampires

After everything that happened Elena and Stefan got the idea that everyone should go camping, even Damon. So how will camping with three vampires, a witch, a vampire slayer, and two normal humans get along on a camping trip.

"How did I get conned into doing this?" Damon asked himself as he was looking for fishing rods in Mrs. Flowers basement.

_Flashback to day before_

_Damon was lying in his bed only half awake, when Bonnie came running into his room and hid behind his side of his bed._

_"Bonnie, sweetheart why are you hiding?" Damon asked rolling over to look at his girlfriend. _

_"I'm hiding from Elena. She wants me to go camping with her." Bonnie said looking into Damon's dark eyes._

_"What's so bad about camping with Elena? Why did you hide in here?" Damon asked sitting up and leaning against the head board._

_"Nothing's wrong with going camping with Elena, it's just, she tries to be in charge and she's actually a terrible camper. And I hid in here because I wanted to warn you Stefan and her want all of us to go. That means you to," Bonnie said as she sat at the end of the bed._

_"BONNIE MCCULLOUGH WHERE ARE YOU?" they heard Elena yell._

_"I think I'm going to go hide." Bonnie said starting to get up, but was pulled back to the bed by Damon who rolled them over so he was leaning on his elbows right above her._

_"No I think you are going to stay right here Cara, and explain to me how I got dragged into the camping idea." Damon said looking down at her. Making her blush._

_"I think you were just in the idea to begin with. Because they think that we all need a week to just do something normal for a change." Bonnie explained still blushing at how close her and Damon where._

_"But I'm a vampire why on earth would I go camping?" Damon asked truly wonder why he should do anything his baby brother and Elena wanted him to do._

_"Because we are making Bonnie go." Elena said standing in the door way of Damon's room with Stefan right behind her._

_"I thought blondes were supposed to be stupid." Damon said looking at Bonnie._

_"Well guess what Damon Elena is a lot smarter than anyone gives her credit for but me, Meredith and our friends." Bonnie said pointedly._

_"So we have to go camping?" Damon said now looking at his baby brother._

_"Yup Elena has already made up her mind." Stefan replied pulling Elena away to go tell everyone else about camping._

_Flashback ends_

After twenty minutes of searching Damon found one fishing rod and a tackle box. And went upstairs with it and into the house. He put the fishing pole and tackle box by the front door and went into the kitchen to see everyone was sitting there with shocked looks on their face all but Bonnie and Elena who looked like they might explode at each other any second. With Stefan in the middle holding them apart.

"I went to the basement for thirty minutes, what happened?" Damon asked looking between to the two red faced girls.

"Elena won't listen to Bonnie. About the place Elena decided we should go camping." Stefan said from his spot between the girls.

"Ok so what about the place?" Damon said trying to find out what's wrong with the place Elena wants to go.

"Ancient magic spirits are allowed to Rome free there. And they don't like people. I should know my family went there once and I'm the only one that didn't get hurt." Bonnie explained this causing Elena to pale.

"Why didn't you say that part earlier?" Elena asked still pale.

"You wouldn't let me," Bonnie snapped and Damon could feel her power just radiating off of her.

"Bonnie go to my room and lie down on my bed until your powers aren't radiating off you like something radioactive." Damon said looking straight at Bonnie. Who just did as she was told.

"Ok now we need a new place to camp, preferably someplace without scary spirits." Matt said getting up to look online for camp sites.

* * *

**AN: How did you like it? Please tell me in a review. also tell me if i mad eany mistakes. if you liked this story you might like som of my other ones.**


	2. board games?

Three hours after Bonnie's 'power surge' as Damon called it. They were on their way to a small lake five towns over. This town was even smaller then fell's church. They also checked with Bonnie to make sure no supernatural beings were there. Somehow Bonnie had become in charge and if she hadn't they would have forgotten all of the tents but one, matt's small tent just big enough for him. Would have forgotten extra food and the blankets and sleeping bags. So after they almost forgot everything they put Bonnie in charge instead of Elena who even agreed to it.

Once they got there it was around six thirty already so they put up the tents and got wood, then realized they forgot matches and lighters.

"Oh crap we forgot the matches and the lighter. I left them on the table in the kitchen." Elena realized her mistake hit herself in the head.

"Everyone get by the tents," Bonnie said walking up to the fire.

'Why are we going by the tents and your walking up to the fire?" Damon asked standing by the tents with everyone but Bonnie.

"do you want the fire lit or not?" Bonnie shot back.

"Ok fine." Damon gave up. Just then he felt power shoot out of Bonnie and hit the fire pit and the fire whoosh up making everyone turn away.

"Is everyone ok?" Meredith asked standing up from the ground from where she had fallen.

"Now do you see why I told you to step back." Bonnie said from her spot b the fire. They noticed she hadn't even been affected by the flames.

"How did that not hurt you?" they all asked her.

"The energy was coming from me, it wasn't able to hurt me because I was creating it and repelling it at the same time. " Bonnie explained simply walking to the car to get out everything else. Soon everyone else followed her and the cars were unpacked.

"Why is there board games, in a box along with twister?" Bonnie asked looking at Elena.

"Just incase it rains or something." Elena said handing stuff to Stefan to put in the tent they were sharing.

"Um ok where are we putting it?" Bonnie asked still confused by the box.

"Put it in the biggest tent." Elena said not looking at her.

"Wait but that's my tent," Meredith said walking over to them.

"So it's settled its going in your tent." Elena said walking over to the other two girls. The guys were getting more firewood.

"Um no it's not settled, we are not putting a bunch of games in my tent. It was your idea to bring them so they should be in your tent." Meredith said pushing the box towards Elena.

"No they are not going in my tent." Elena said pushing them back. This went on for ten minutes and was still going on when the guys got back. While Elena and Meredith where arguing Bonnie had gotten everything out by herself and put it in each person's tent. And she was now sitting in one of the chairs and was watching her friends argue while drinking a can of pop.

"What's going on why are they fighting?" Stefan asked Bonnie while looking at te other two girls still holding firewood.

"They are fighting over who's tent the games are going in." Bonnie explained taking another drink of her pop.

"Games what games?" Damon asked coming into view.

"The games Elena packed in case it rains and we can't do anything and get board." Bonnie said taking another drink.

"Board games? I can think of a lot better things to do then play board games." Damon said wiggling his eye brows at Bonnie who threw a rock at him when he turned around. "Hey why did you throw a small rock at me?"

"Because I wanted to and you where being-" Bonnie started but was cut of by a huge crack of thunder.

"So who wants to play some games?" Damon asked as the rain started coming down. And everyone booked it for one of the tents.


	3. Rain

**Here is the next chapter to Camping with vampires. I hope you like it. Please leave a review.**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries  
**

* * *

Once everyone got in the tent they all looked at Damon who was just smirking.

"Damon what did you do?" Bonnie asked sounding really pissed off.

"Ok I only did the thunder not the rain." Damon said defensively

"Well then who made it rain?" Meredith asked looking around at the vampires.

"Who ever did it admit it now or I will cast a truth spell." Bonnie said sounding Stern.

"I did it. But it was on accident and I can't stop it now." Sage said raising his hand.

"How in heck do you make a rain storm on accident?" Damon asked looking pissed because his jacket got wet.

"Well at least it got Elena and Meredith to stop arguing." Sage said pointing at the two girls who held the box full of games.

"He does have a point." Bonnie said then added "But you still shouldn't have made it rain.

"What ever it's raining now so let's play a game to pass the time till we won't get soaked going to our own tents." Meredith said holding up the box.

It took them twenty minutes to decide on a game, they had it down to monopoly and twister. So they took a vote on it and ended up playing twister till someone won. And the person that won was Bonnie. So then they played a game of monopoly. They found out real fast to never play a board game with Damon and Bonnie at the same time, because they are two of the most competitive people In the world. They where still playing and arguing by the time the rain stopped.

Eventually Stefan and Sage had to hold Damon and Bonnie away from each other so they wouldn't attack each other for accusing the other of cheating. Everyone else just watched as one of the strongest vampires they had ever met get attacked by his girlfriend who looked to tiny to cause any harm to even a fly, put him in intense pain to no limit within about five seconds. And beat him with the game board.

Once everyone got them separated they gave the some board games just to see if they both will survive the night playing against each other. And sent them to there own tent.

"Do you think they will both still be alive by morning?" Meredith asked everyone else as they watched them get in they're own tent still fighting.

"I'm not sure, they will at least be injured by morning." Stefan said feeling bad for both of them.

"Who do you think will win?" Sage asked still looking at the tent.

"Wanna make a bet on it?" Elena asked.

"Sure, I bet fifty that Damon will be the least hurt. But Bonnie will win." Sage said laying out his money.

"Sorry sweetie but I'm Going to go against you and say Bonnie least hurt and she will win." Meredith said placing her own money down.

"I say the same as Meredith but My brother will win." Stefan said putting money down.

"I'm going Damon for both. Bonnie might be good but Damon is a vampire." Matt said putting money in the pile.

"I'm with my girl all the way so Bonnie for both." Elena said putting money down.

"So if me and Elena Win we split it hundred twenty five each." Meredith said shaking hands with Elena.

So they all shook on it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review. **


	4. The Bet

**A/N: Here is Camping With Vampires chapter 4. I had writers block for a while so this is the first update i have done in about a week. Enough of me babbling start reading.**

* * *

Camping with vampires chapter 4

The next Morning everyone got out of their tents. When Bonnie and Damon Came out every one looked at them and saw that Damon had a black eye and his shirt was stained with his blood. Bonnie looked perfectly fine.

"Um who won the games last night?" Matt asked looking at Damon shocked at how bad he looked.

"Bonnie won, and can really pack a punch when she wants to." Damon said rubbing his still healing eye.

"You punched him! When?' Elena asked with a shocked expression.

"Last night when he accused me of cheating at 'chutes and ladders'. It really made me mad." Bonnie said sitting down next to the fire.

"So you punched him. Damon Why is your eye still healing?" Stefan asked looking at his brothers eye.

"She packed her punch with power. And after words we may have made out like no tomorrow." Damon said removing his hand from his eye that was still healing.

"Gross. All we wanted to know was why your eye was still healing. Not the rest." Matt said looking completely grossed out.

"Who cares that you are grossed out. Me and Meredith won the bet so give us our money boys." Elena said doing a slight happy dance.

"You made a bet!" Bonnie shouted looking at her friends shocked.

"Ya we made a bet on who would win and who would be the least injured." Sage said handing the money to the girls.

"How many games did you two actually play?" Matt asked afraid of the answer.

"Monopoly, Chutes and ladders, Yatzee, Scrabble, Poker." Bonnie said counting them off on her hand.

"Do we want to know what kind of poker." Elena asked

"Texas hold'em and I won. He might be over 5oo but he needs to work on his gambling skills." Bonnie said.

"How many games did Bonnie win?" Meredith asked knowing her friend and her game history.

"All but Yatzee and chutes and ladders. No one won chutes and ladders." Damon said getting coffee.

They dropped the subject there, and made bacon and eggs. while Stefan and Damon went and got something to eat for themselves. When they got back everyone had eaten and were getting dressed. Because the guys all but Matt were dressed because of the hunt they just sat down around the fire.

* * *

**A/N: There it is, i know that it was short but like i said i had writers block. and i get that a lot for a 14 year old girl. And my posts will be a lot less once September comes because i will be starting school again.**


	5. Worst Trip Ever

**A/N: i know this was short. But i want to start working on some other stories. So i hope you like it.**

* * *

Camping with Vampires chapter 5

After sitting by the fire for ten minutes everyone came out of their tents. Bonnie and Elena went to the car and got out the fishing rods. While Meredith and Matt got the tackle boxes out. So they all headed for the lake.

Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, and Elena went to a Dock with one of the tackle boxes. While Meredith, Sage, and Matt went to another dock not to far away with the other tackle box.

It was about half an hour later when things started to go bad.

First Elena hooked herself with the hook. While trying to get the hook out of a fish. Then Bonnie saw a snake and jumped to Damon. Causing them to go into the water. And because of that Matt fell in the water laughing at them.

Meredith then trips over Matt's fishing rod that he dropped as he fell. Sage gets knocked into the water because Meredith pushes him as she falls.

Then it starts to storm. This time none of them caused it. So on the way back to the campsite, Stefan somehow trips over a stick. Landing him in a mud puddle, face first.

"This has to be the worst camping trip in history." Elena says as they get back to the campsite.

"Can we just pack up and go home?" Stefan asks still getting mud out of his hair.

"Please Elena." Everyone chorused.

"OK. Let's pack up. I need a hair dryer." Elena finally said.

It took only fifteen minutes for them to pack everything back up. And they left not even a minute after. Deciding to never go on a group camping trip ever again.

End

* * *

**A/N: So there it was i know it was really short. But i hope you still liked it. Thank you for reading this fanfiction. **


End file.
